


Surprise!

by fluffme (justanotherwriter)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: :(, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Suga, Oral Sex, Smut, Unbeta'd, alpha daichi, birthday fic, happy birthday daichi, my very first smut, no penetration sorry, oral sex only, sorry it's late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherwriter/pseuds/fluffme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koushi has a wonderful surprise for his alpha on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> I know Daichi's b-day is on the 31st, but I got lazy and I'm an over-all slow writer. Anyway, enjoy!

 Daichi woke up with one of Koushi’s fingers playfully poking his cheeks. He reluctantly cracked an eye open, barely suppressing the sleepy crooked smile threatening to appear on his face. He attempted to put on a grumpy and indignant façade to pull an innocent prank on his omega for waking up early, but Koushi’s face and sunny grin greeting him made it difficult.

“Good morning, Daichi!” The omega chirped cheerfully.

Grabbing the offending hand that woke him up, Daichi tugged Koushi closer and kissed the hand apologetically, before planting an affectionate one on his mate’s forehead.

“Hmmm. Morning, angel.” The alpha mumbled sleepily, burying his nose in his mate’s soft hair, relaxing even more when the familiar scent of vanilla and cotton candy ticked his nose. “Isn’t it too early to be waking me up?”

Koushi looked up sharply at him, his cheeks puffed in mock exasperation. “We’re not going to celebrate your birthday here in bed the whole day.”

“Why not?” Daichi laughed lightly into a thatch of fluffy white hair before dipping his head to nip and suck on the omega’s pale neck, paying special attention to their bond bite –so pretty and red and visible on his mate’s for everyone to see and to know who Koushi belonged.

Barely suppressing a pleasurable shudder, Koushi let slip a soft whine. “I-I have a –oh! –I made p-plans.”

Daichi ceased his ministration on his mate’s neck and glanced up with a foxy, salacious smirk. “Well, I have plans to.” The alpha purred suggestively, before lowering his head to bestow his mate with a hungry open mouth kiss.

Koushi gasped into the heated kiss, allowing his alpha’s tongue to enter his mouth, when a huge hand pulled down his pajama pants and enveloped his growing erection. 

His alpha’s hand pumped him until he’s a writhing mess, pawing at his alpha helplessly.

He couldn’t help the wanton mewl that escaped his lips when Daichi broke the kiss and lapped at one of his nipples. The alpha licked at the hardening bu greedily, bit it hard enough to draw a cry from the writhing omega and sucked on it to soothe it. When the alpha was satisfied with his work, thick saliva coating the swollen teat, Daichi transferred to its twin, granting it the same treatment. He licked it, bit and sucked it until Koushi was begging, his words garbles and incoherent from the intense pleasure he was experiencing.

“D-Daichi please.” He pleaded, his hole oozing warm slick and clenching desperately for something to stretch it and fill it.

The alpha gave one last hard suck on one of his nipples, before peeking up at the flustered omega with his brown eyes blown wide and darkened with lust.

A wide lewd grin immediately crossed Daichi’s handsome face, and Koushi couldn’t help it when another wave of sticky sweet slick gushed out of him, ruining the bedcover. The scent of vanilla and cotton candy now strongly permeated the air. This seemed to please and arouse the alpha even more if the way the alpha’s nose flared and his eyes darkened even more when he regarded Koushi’s gushing hole was anything to go by.

“Tell me what you want, Koushi.” The alpha spoke in a voice so low and gruff. He traced the omega’s opening with a finger in a tantalizing manner.

“Please, Daichi.” The omega cried pitifully, lifting his hips in a futile way to rub his aching empty hole against the alpha’s finger, but Daichi was quick to grip his waist and pin him down, growling at the omega in warning for his impudence. “P-Please, Daichi. I want you.”

Breaking even more into a wider and more predatory grin, the alpha quickly shoved a finger inside the omega’s wet, empty hole, the muscles around the digit squeezing it tightly.

“A-Ah!” Koushi’s eyes fluttered shut and he gripped the alpha’s shoulders, losing himself completely in the sensation of Daichi’s finger prodding his hole relentlessly. “M-More, Daichi, please.”

“So greedy. Your pretty little hole is so hungry for me.” The alpha inserted another finger, scissoring the digits inside the pink, swollen hole in a slow manner that made Koushi wail desperately.

“Yes! Yes, alpha! Please, I need you.” The omega’s rational part had already been clouded with lust and strong pheromones of his alpha, cocking his head to the side in a submissive gesture.

Growling, the alpha lunged at the beautifully presented pale neck and bit hard on their bond bite, drawing a high-pitched keen from the writhing mess under him.

Daichi pulled his fingers out, heavily coated with slick, and brought it in front of his lips. A long tongue darted forward and lapped the sweet warm slick hungrily.

“You taste so delicious.” Daichi’s voice was husky and deep. His eyes migrated from Koushi’s flushed face to the gushing pink hole of the omega. He eyed it lustfully, before dipping his head between Koushi’s legs and sucking the needy little hole.

Koushi’s surprised yelp filled the bedroom, ringing pleasantly in the alpha’s ears and encouraging the alpha to suck even hard and to lick as much slick as he could. Daichi loved eating out his pretty omega, he loved his sweet, delicious taste, the beautiful sound he made and the way the omega just looked so delectable. He loved every single thing about Koushi.

Koushi ran his fingers in his alpha’s thick hair, unsure whether to push him away or keep the alpha between his legs. He was babbling incoherently, between panted gasps and mewls, pleasant music and encouragement to the alpha as he continued his eating out his omega’s little hole.

It wasn’t long until Koushi came with a loud cry, painting his pale chest with his cum and gushing another wave of slick. Daichi continued to lap at his hole hungrily, to the point that the pleasure he was garnering was too much for him already, wet tears prickling the corners of his eyes, while Daichi sucked every single drop of his sweet slick.

“D-Daichi.” He mewled softly, almost pleadingly, trying to push the alpha away from his swollen hole. He could finally speak intelligently now that he had some release.

The alpha straightened up with a pleased, satisfied smirk, his tongue darting out to catch those that escaped him, before wiping his mouth with his forearm.

Still boneless from their activity, Koushi tried to gently prop himself on his elbow, but a large hand gently pushed him back down.

“We’re not yet done, my dear Koushi.” Daichi rubbed his clothed erection suggestively against his omega’s used, puffed hole.

In response, Koushi smiled coyly up at his alpha, opening his deliciously long legs wider in a provocative way.

-

The smell of Daichi’s musky pheromones and Koushi’s slick heavily lingered in the air. Daichi’s knot already had softened, so Koushi had the liberty to stretch leisurely, his butt up in the air, like the way cats stretched. Daichi’s eyes quickly dart at the lewd display.

“I have a surprise for you.” Koushi smiled contentedly, snuggling back into the alpha’s warm comforting arms.

Daichi’s raunchy smirk returned on his face. His hands slowly migrated towards inside of Koushi’s milky thighs, but the omega instantly slapped the hands away.

“I’m serious, Daichi.” The omega huffed.

The alpha chuckled lightly before planting a chaste kiss on his mate’s temple. “Alright, alright. What is it?”

Smiling excitedly like a little child on Christmas Eve, Koushi ran over to a small drawer in their room, pulling out a medium sized box covered in red gift wrappers with a huge white bow on top. He handed the box to his mate excitedly, eyes huge and anticipating.

The alpha accepted the box and shook it lightly.  He heard a soft jingle, but nothing that signified that there was an item which was heavy or fragile.

“Open it! Open it!” Koushi squealed.

Raising a curious but amused eyebrow, Daichi took the lid off gingerly.

A pair of small, colorful rattles greeted him.

He could feel Koushi’s eyes on him, patiently waiting for a response.

Confused, he took one and shook it uncertainly. “I don’t understand-“

He stopped short when his mate sent him an odd expression that said “are you kidding me?”

That was all the sign he needed to understand the situation. He dropped the toy rattle back into the box with a daze look.

“No way…” He breathed shakily.

Not the exact reaction he was expecting, Kousho’s eager smile faltered.

“I’m finally going to be a father!” The alpha screamed happily, jumping out of bed to hug his omega lovingly and lift him up.

Koushi giggled before holding his alpha’s face. “Surprise! Happy Birthday!”

Daichi smiled fondly at his mate in response. “I love you so much.” And Daichi meant it. Not only because of the growing cub in the omega’s womb, but because Koushi was his everything. Before the omega could even reply, the alpha kissed his mate sweetly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Captain! I'm sorry I couldn't give you a playful Suga in a pretty lingerie. Writing this nearly killed me. This is my very first smut. uuuuhh... 
> 
> anyway, some feedback and comments would be nice.


End file.
